Song of Dragoons
by Snickering Fox
Summary: A Gift that become Curse. A Journey to find Eternal rest. For this is a Silent Sacrifice.
1. Gloria

_Abu._

 _Masih hangat, masih berasap, dengan sulur tipis kelabu melayang di udara. Sisa-sisa api kecil berkelip belum mati. Tidak terlalu jauh, sepotong patahan kayu menancap dari tanah - lima serpihan yang lebih kecil mencuat mengelilinginya, membentuk parodi simbol kematian dengan kulit kayu yang mengelupas sebagai sayapnya. Beberapa bara api bersinar diantara celah-celahnya, terbakar sekaligus tidak membakar._

Inhale. Exhale.

 _Sulfur dan Karbon monoksida dan debu dan asap api bercampur di udara._

 _Pemandangan reruntuhan itu hampir familiar._

 _Ia membuka sebelah mata saat angin berhembus pelan, menyebarkan ribuan bunga api melesat ke langit malam terhiaskan_ _warna_ _darah._

 _Ini... menyakitkan._

 _Bukan hanya mengacu pada rasa sakit fisik - bukan hanya rasa sakit karena pecahan kayu yang tertanam di punggung begitu dalam hingga kau selalu merasakan nyeri di lukanya saat hujan, bukan hanya sensasi menggigit dari pecahan kaca yang menggurat dan selamanya membekas di lenganmu atau bingkai berat yang dulunya adalah daun pintu dan sekarang menindih kakimu. Ada juga gema sensasi seperti tangan yang mencakar dadamu, merobek daging dan tulang dengan mudah, mencapai organ jantungmu dan kemudian meremas -_

 _Ia menarik napas, tajam dan gemetar, panjang dan pendek di saat bersamaan._

Bernapas.

Inhale, exhale.

 _..._

 _Rasanya sakit._

 _Sangat._

 _Dan rasa sakitnya tidak semua karena luka fatal fisik._

 _Itu adalah memori - memori tentang teman dan rekan dan keluarga yang gagal kau selamatkan meskipun kau tahu peristiwa yang akan datang. Tahu, tapi masih tak berdaya untuk menyelamatkan mereka._

 _(Gagal. Apapun yang kau lakukan selalu gagal.)_

 _(Lagi dan lagi dan_ lagi _.)_

 _... Rasanya menyakitkan._

 _Rasanya lebih menyakitkan di dalam daripada di luar, sangat menyakitkan hingga rasanya hampir... tak tertahankan._

 _Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menanggungnya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada mereka bahwa ia akan terus hidup untuk mereka. Ia sudah berjanji._

 _Tidak peduli jika ia harus mengingat segalanya. Tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya sia-sia. Tidak peduli... jika ia satu-satunya yang tersisa._

 _(Always_ remember _.)_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Blink**.

Ia terbangun di sebuah makam tua.

Tak bernyawa. Tandus. Lengkap dengan partikel kecil debu yang menari-nari di sudut ruangan.

Selain dari kurangnya pasokan oksigen, ini bukan tempat yang buruk untuk bangun. Cahaya hangat bersinar melalui celah-celah di dinding membentuk bintang-bintang kecil bertebaran di lantai batu. Langit-langitnya memiliki semacam pola hiasan yang diukir dengan rumit, yang biasanya kau temui pada kastil-kastil tua. Cukup mewah, sebenarnya.

Ia bergerak bangkit dan mengayunkan kakinya turun. Tubuhnya terasa seperti seseorang meratakannya dan menjadikannya sebagai karpet. Ia merasa... tidak baik. Lelah. Pemandangannya mungkin akan segera berhenti berputar.

Ia membuka mulut dan berhenti saat suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya seperti besi-besi yang saling bergesekan. Melengking tajam. Seperti kuda yang sekarat. Seperti pedang yang saling begesekan.

Ini membawa ingatan kembali.

Seberapa pun menggodanya untuk kembali merebahkan diri dan tidur lebih lama, ia merasa waktu istirahatnya sudah memakan waktu yang lama. Terlalu lama.

Ia berdiri dan mendekati bebatuan besar di ujung ruangan. Jari-jemarinya mengetuk permukaan tekstur batu. Dulu ada sebuah pintu masuk di sini. Tapi jalan ini tertutup, dan ia masih terlalu lemah untuk menembus reruntuhan ini. Tapi tentu saja, oksigen pasti datang dari suatu tempat.

Sebuah kilatan cahaya menarik perhatiannya. Ia menoleh, dan menatap.

...

Itu... ia hampir melupakannya.

Ia menghela napas. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat hingga ia berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia kembali menatap, kali ini pada bayangan dirinya yg terpantul pada permukaan itu.

(Permukaannya mengkilat memantulkan cahaya. Bersih. Putih bening. Dengan lingkaran warna pelangi dimana cahaya bertemu permukaannya.

Terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebersih ini adalah sesaat sebelum ia membuatnya merobek daging dan menggores tulang dan menembus segala bentuk perlindungan hingga seluruh permukaannya bermandikan merah yang takkan hilang hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkannya terus menarimenari _menari_ -)

 _\- Blink_.

Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum tangannya perlahan terangkat dan menggenggamnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut dan terlatih ia menyarungkannya dan menggantungnya di pinggang.

Ia kembali menoleh ke reruntuhan sisa-sisa pintu.

Sekarang, jalan keluar dari sini.

Ia mendongak, matanya menelusuri langit-langit mencari celah cahaya. Jika retakan pada batu tebal itu bisa membuat cahaya menembus masuk, mungkin ia bisa menemukan titik lemahnya dan -

\- _ketemu_.

Ia mulai bergerak perlahan dan memanjat naik. Jemarinya mencengkeram dinding batu melalui celah-celah kecil yang ada karena erosi waktu. Otot tangan dan kakinya seperti terbakar karena tubuhnya masih lemah untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Tapi ia terus bergerak naik dan mengabaikan tangannya yang mulai gemetaran.

Rasanya lama sekali sebelum akhirnya ia berada tepat di permukaan langit-langit yang diincarnya.

Tangannya bergerak ke pinggang dan jemarinya bergerak menggenggamnya. Matanya masih mencermati retakan panjang pada batu di hadapannya. Sedikit tekanan di sini dan putar di sini maka seharusnya akan membuat -

 _ **Crack.**_

Senyum mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Sebelum ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, udara yang memasuki paru-parunya masih sepelan kupu-kupu. Lemah. Belum kembali seperti yang seharusnya.

Ia menarik tubuhnya melewati lubang yang ia buat itu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kumpulan rumput hijau di tanah.

Matanya berair saat melihat lautan hijau padang rumput. Dengan langit seperti pita berwarna biru terang yang membentang di atasnya. Bintik-bintik cahaya matahari terpantul dari pepohonan. Ia berdiri dan mulai terhuyung-huyung, tidak terbiasa mendapatkan keseimbangan kembali dengan cepat.

Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya sesaat. Menikmati bagaimana angin menerpa wajahnya dan membelai rambutnya. Menghirup aroma rumput dan segar embun sesudah hujan. Memandang kagum kumpulan warna di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya ia bergerak maju.

Walau beberapa langkah yang diambilnya masih membuat kakinya gemetar. Dan mereka bilang tidur itu membuat orang bertenaga.

.

* * *

.

 _Songs of Dragoon_

 _._

 _a Lord of The Rings OC Fanfiction_

 _._

 _._

 _an Adventure..._

 _of a Torment Soul..._

 _The Wandering Soul that Knows no Rest_

 _It has Her Gift..._

 _That Bestowed Upon It..._

 _and Become It Curse_

 _A Journey..._

 _to Find The Promise..._

 _to Rest, in Eternal Slumber_

 _It has not Identity, Nothing to Left..._

 _But Memories Remain..._

 _and It Ability to Remember_

 _and Then..._

 _The Paths is Set,_

 _and The Journey is Begin..._

 _._

 _._


	2. Primo

_._

 _._

 _ **Rumor**_

Lord Elrond duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya di Rivendell, menunggu Gandalf tiba berkunjung. Sudah beberapa tahun sejak mereka bisa bertemu, tapi dengan banyaknya rumor buruk beredaran mereka menjadi terlalu sibuk untuk bisa meluangkan waktu untuk saling berbicara santai. Tapi sekarang, rumor-rumor yang beredar sudah terlalu mengkhawatirkan dan mereka harus mendiskusikannya.

"Ayah," Elrohir melangkah dari pintu. "Mithrandir sudah datang."

"Ah, persilakan dia masuk." Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke balkon saat Gandalf si Kelabu tiba.

"Lord Elrond." Sang Penyihir menyambutnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Ia tersenyum. "Gandalf." Sambutnya kembali. Ia tampak sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Pakaiannya kelabu seperti gelarnya, dengan hanya topi biru di kepalanya sebagai satu-satunya warna berbeda. Tongkatnya ia genggam dengan satu tangan, sementara pedang yang Elrond tahu adalah Glamdring terikat di sabuk pinggangnya. "Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, teman."

"Tentu. Apakah tujuanmu memanggilku ada hubungannya dengan rumor gelap yang sedang menyebar itu, Lord Elrond? Surat terakhirmu itu cukup mengkhawatirkan."

Elrond mengangguk. Ia bergerak duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon, sementara Gandalf mengambil kursi di seberangnya. "Banyak sekali rumor dan hal-hal yang buruk beredaran, temanku. Orc terlihat di sekitar Imlandris, menyerang desa dan kota Manusia, selalu menculik orang-orang saat mereka melarikan diri."

Kesedihan muncul di mata si Penyihir. "Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang diculik?"

"Aku telah mengirimkan para penunggang untuk melacak keberadaan kawanan Orc ini, tetapi itu sepertinya tidak diperlukan. Saat mereka menemukan kawanan Orc itu, mereka sudah mati dan penduduk desa yang diculik sudah kembali ke rumah mereka."

"Hmm... sungguh menarik." Gumam Gandalf. "Aku mendengar hal yang serupa dari Rangers Utara serta Rohan dan juga Gondor. Para Orc yang menyerang dan mengambil tahanan selalu dilacak kemudian dibunuh, para tahanan dibebaskan dan kembali ke kota dan desa terdekat. Sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkan mereka."

"Ya, aku tahu tentang itu. Sebulan yang lalu anggota patrol perbatasanku menemukan penduduk desa yang melarikan diri. Mereka mencari tempat perlindungan di Rivendell. Glorfindel sudah bertanya kepada mereka, yang mereka ingat hanyalah suara lonceng berdentang di udara dan sekelebat kain merah sebelum para Orc itu dibantai."

Elrond menghela napas. "Kami juga mendengar cerita yang serupa dari para pedagang yang singgah di Rivendell. Dan mereka mulai memanggil orang asing ini Nelladel."

Si Penyihir tersenyum, nada humor bisa terdengar dari suaranya, dan Elrond akan mengira Gandalf menganggap hal ini sepele jika ia tidak menyadari bagaimana mata penyihir itu berkilat dengan firasat. "Panggilan yang tidak buruk."

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Path**_

"Ikuti jalur pepohonan ini; daunnya lebih cerah dan batangnya lebih besar. Mudah dibedakan dengan pohon biasa. Namanya _Glass Glow_ , jangan sampai kalian salah mengenalinya."

Mata bocah perempuan itu membesar saat menatap daun hijau seperti kaca ditangannya. Jari telunjuk kecilnya meraba perlahan gurat-gurat daun yang memancarkan sinar redup.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati. "Pastikan kalian tidak keluar jalur, jika tidak kalian akan tersesat, mengerti?"

Tatapan mata anak itu beralih ke arahnya. "Y-ya, Mister."

Kali ini senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak ke rambutnya yang tertutup tudung jubahnya, ujung jemarinya menyentuh benda yang dicarinya. Ia menarik keluar sepasang lonceng kecil yang semula terikat di rambutnya, bunyinya berdenting halus di udara.

Ia meraih tangan bocah perempuan itu, dan menaruh lonceng tadi di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, pastikan jangan hilang."

"Eh, M-mister?"

"Dengarkan instruksiku dengan baik," selanya. Mata anak itu semakin membesar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"Saat kalian berjalan melewati jalur itu, kalian belum tentu aman. Mungkin kalian bertemu hewan buas, atau mungkin juga makhluk-makhluk seperti _mereka_..."

Wajahnya memucat. Bocah itu merinding.

Tangannya bergerak menepuk pelan kepala bocah perempuan itu. "Nah, tapi aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja selama berada di jalur itu dan berhati-hati. Oh, dan benda ini," jemarinya mengetuk pelan lonceng yang sekarang digenggam erat bocah itu, "adalah kunci utama menuju tempat perlindungan aman."

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum pahit berkembang di sudut bibirnya.

( _Safe, you say? What a hypocrite_ —)

—Blink.

( _Smile, smile_ )

"Setiap satu kali matahari terbenam dan matahari terbit, bunyikan lonceng itu. Begitu seterusnya. Seberapa pun lelahnya kalian, tetap bunyikan. Seharusnya setelah bunyi lonceng ke enam, kalian akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat cantik." lanjutnya. _Pfft, cantik?_

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Dan saat melihat ekspresi si bocah ia tidak dapat menahan tawa geli yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Cantik?"

"Pftt—hihihihi... _snrk_ —pff... ahem. Ya, cantik. Sangat cantik. Dan mereka memiliki rambut paling indah di dunia. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan kalau kau ingin menyentuh rambut mereka jika kau bertanya..."

...Membayangkan ekspresi _pokerface_ mereka saat ditanya dengan inosennya oleh bocah perempuan _apakah ia boleh bermain dengan rambut mereka yang indah dan cantik itu dan bolehkah ia mengepang rambut mereka?_

 _Their face. Oh Etro, their face..._

Dan jika dari mata berbinar bocah di depannya itu, bayangannya itu akan segera terwujud secepatnya.

"Orang-orang yang sangat cantik ini adalah Elf. Dan mereka yang akan melindungi kalian semua, dan jika mungkin bisa membawa kalian pulang. Selama mereka bertanya apapun kalian menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Mata bocah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "P-pulang...? Ke tempat... Mama...?"

Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu. Rasa panas di dadanya berubah dingin membeku saat pemandangan bocah di depannya bertumpang tindih dengan _ingatan_ yang lain...

Ia memaksa tangannya tidak mengencang.

"Ya, pulang." Ia tersenyum lembut. Sebelum tatapannya berubah serius. "Aku ingin kau menjaga yang lain, karena kau yang lebih tua di sini. Kau harus bisa menuntun mereka selama perjalanan, karena selama kalian bersama-sama, aku yakin kalian semakin cepat bisa pulang kembali. Apa kau mengerti?"

Bocah itu hanya menatapnya syok, sebelum tekad bersinar di matanya.

Ia mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah, Mister. Aku akan berusaha."

Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, matanya tertuju pada sosok-sosok tak sadarkan diri di belakang bocah itu.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Glass Glow_ : a mythical tree. With glowing trunks and glassy leaves. Definitely NOT canon.

AU. _Very_ AU.


End file.
